Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communications networks and more particularly to communications networks that include mobile devices.
Description of Related Art
Communications networks must increasingly accommodate mobile devices whose changing coordinates may frustrate the goals of static network policies for managing system resources. Thus, there is a need for communications networks where system resources and policies can dynamically adapt to mobile devices.